POK Plot Twist: Season 2
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: The Tarantula war is happening, and happening fast. Walls are breaking, couples are strengthening, and the truth is revealed in the sequel to the smash-hit POK Plot Twist: Season 1! Find out Mikayla and Brady's past, Boomer's feelings for Rebecca, and much more!


**WARNING: Rating for the story is K+ _for a_ **_**reason**_**. **

**Story co-written with Princess Girl-12.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
****E**verything happened so quickly. One second, it was the Queens' birthday. Another second, the Tarantula People decide in having a war. Talk about bad timing.

Mason glanced at the four teenagers. Then to the Tarantula People that stood on the other end of the plaza. And then back to the four teenagers. His hands moved down to his sheathed machete. He slowly slid the two-foot sword from the brown material that held it. The Royal Advisor didn't have to turn back to his only son to command "Take them into the castle!" before giving out a battle cry and charging at the Tarantula's with the royal guards.

As the guards ran one way, the four teenagers ran in the direction of the castle. Brady knew what he had to do: Keep the Queens out of harm's way. Even if it meant risking his own life. Boomer, however, he could honestly care less about.

Once they safely made their way into the castle, Brady pressed a big red button that stood next to the castle doors. A button that the twin Queens hardly ever noticed.

Sirens filled the air.

Villagers frantically ran around the throne room.

And the castle was transforming itself into refuge.

~OoOoOoOo~

Brady rushed over to his Queens, machete unsheathed and eyes widened. "We need to find a fast way to get you two to your room. In there, you'll be safe."

"Why don't we take the stairs?" Rebecca asked.

The guard boy glared at her. "I said _fast _not take-our-time. Besides, the stairs are blocked." With his head, he gestured to the stairs that was had disappeared behind a concrete wall.

"We can use a passage way!" came from Mikayla.

Brady smiled. He loved Mikayla for that. "That's great."

"But"—her gaze fell to the floor, finding her shoes fascinating at the moment—"it might include getting a little _dirty_." No doubt she was referring to Rebecca; if it's one thing that she completely and utterly hated, it was getting down and dirty.

"Exactly _how_ dirty are we talking about?"

Mikayla can only look up at her twin and smile sheepishly. "_Very_ dirty."

Before Rebecca can complain, Boomer cut her off. "AHHH!" The boy who had been momentarily forgotten about ran up to the three and grabbed Rebecca, using her as if she was a shield. "Take her, not me! She is the Queen after all!"

"What's"-Brady pointed to the cowering boy behind Rebecca-"his problem?"

Mikayla and Rebecca's eyes widened with fear. They hesitantly pointed a finger to the figure who stood strong and tall behind the guard boy. A tarantula person.

"Well, isn't this just lovely?" He commented sarcastically.

"Dein ret ut wer mesh yeas keg." Which was tarantula for 'I want the bat medallion'. **(Not really but it sounds like a bunch of gibberish, right?) **

"Wouldn't you much rather prefer _this_?" The Tarantula Person wasn't expecting a punch that came too fast, too hard. And right in the nose. Blood trickled down his nose as he stumbled backwards and held on to the wall for support. Brady then swiftly kicked him in the stomach, causing the tarantula warrior to hit his head against the stone wall and slid down with his back to it, knocked out cold.

"So, what about that secret passageway of yours?" Rebecca asked.

~OoOoOoOo~

The passageway was narrow and dim. The air had a sickening stench. And, most of all, Rebecca kept complaining.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! EW!" Rebecca walked through a cobweb. She then realized something. "If there's a spider GET it off of me!" She dusted off her clothes while making unnecessary comments.

"Stop it!" Mikayla demanded. "If I hear you scream one more time, I swear-"

Rebecca had walked through _another_ cobweb.

And screamed louder.

_Much_ louder.

Mikayla clamped a hand over her twin's mouth, preventing her from talking. I should have brought duct tape, the brunette thought to herself. She continued along the passageway with her hand still covering Rebecca's mouth, the boys following behind, _quietly and silently. _

~OoOoOoO~

The Queens and the boys made it to the Queen's shared bedroom not harmed. Mikayla scolded her twin for not being able to remain quiet the entire time they were running through the passageway. She lunged forward to attack the dark-haired Queen, but Brady had to hold her down-literally. (And if it wasn't for him, Rebecca would be pretty much dead by now.)

~OoOoOoO~

Shouts were heard in Brady's ears. The war had been going on for almost a week, and the twin queens were being trained. But they were already in battle. The head guard had refused letting his queens fight, but they were already under attack, so they had no choice.

"Mikayla?" He called, and she grabbed his hand in reassurance. They kissed, and they held onto each other a little longer. "Are you okay, Princess?"

"As long as you're not hurt." she said earnestly. "Go. The guards are being cornered." she said, and they both ran down the stairs, witnessing the scene unfold.

"I'll handle it." Brady kissed his queen on the cheek, and went into attack mode.

A tarantula swung a sword, and Brady blocked with his machete without a reaction. He walked towards Rodger, who was swinging blindly, waving his weapon all over the place. Brady noticed his ethic and how he was moving. Then he annotated that Rodger's opponent was quite lazy, yet flamboyant. The Makoola rolled his eyes, and hit the idiot warrior on the head with the hilt of his sword. Blood shot out of the man's head. Rodger winced.

That's gotta hurt! He thought.

Brady felt someone creep up on him, and rammed his elbow on the person's nose, shoving their bone into their brain, instantly killing them. He looked back, and found the chief tarantula on the floor in front of him. Oops. The Makoola grinned, glad that it wasn't anyone on the staff. More glad nothing was happening to Mikayla-

And he spoke too soon. Some dude was trying to kiss his girlfriend, who was repeatedly kicking him in places that should not be mentioned. He stormed over, harming anyone in his way.

Stab, stab, punch, kick, stab, punch, punch, kick, kick, stab, stab, punch.

That just kept on happening. Whoever was in his way, (who wasn't defending the castle) was either stabbed with his machete, kicked with brutal force, or punched in the face.

When he finally reached the pair, he ripped the tarantula off his girl, and kicked him down, raising his sword and stabbing the male in the chest, blood spurting out.

"Are you okay, Kayla?" He hugged her, and she relished the feeling in his arms. Ever since the Tarantula tribe invaded the castle, the pair hadn't had time to themselves. The war had started a week ago, and Brady had already killed the chief.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Brady." the queen answered, and then noticed the leader of their opponents on the floor. "OH MY GOD! That tarantula man is d-dead!" Everyone in the plaza and throne room stopped. They saw the dead man, and the Tarantulas were stricken with an unknown feeling, covered by their masks. But you just knew that they were taken aback.

"gokshamucoo dseramerti jadtmakstahh?" One Tarantula yelled out, and Rebecca called out, confused:

"What?" Almost everyone rolled their eyes.

"He asked who killed his leader." Mason translated, and Brady stepped up.

"I killed him, it was an accident. Ashmannh jadmashstamm kermotoic." The young Makoola said in an apologetic tone. "Dercxamdier goish merr kahhn."

"What?" Rebecca, again.

"Brady said that he's sorry, he killed him by accident because the man snuck up on him." Mason translated, fighting the urge to lightly slap Rebecca upside the head. That girl would never learn.

"SO what's going to happen now?" Mikayla said, clinging tightly to her boyfriend. He gulped.

"They want a royal sacrifice."


End file.
